U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,046 and 6,298,843, both issued to Sims, disclose state-of-the art decay time modifiers which have been successfully employed in a wide variety of applications. The DTM's disclosed in the '046 and '843 patents are limited in application to the extent that they are restricted to use with devices which have a flat surface to, or between which, the DTM or a DTM-supporting mount can be attached.